


Woke Up Alone And Got Scared

by ZodiacBiologist



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacBiologist/pseuds/ZodiacBiologist
Summary: During 'After Hours', it was either Max or Harrison who woke up alone and got scared. In this fic, it's Harrison.After a sick Nerris shows up to Harrison's tent, the illusionist finds himself genuinely worried for her well-being. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Harrison & Nerris (Camp Camp), Harrison/Nerris (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 19





	Woke Up Alone And Got Scared

It was a little early for bed, at least, to Harrison anyway. While he was glad that singalong night had finally come to a close, the young Illusionist found himself gazing up at the ceiling, boredom beginning to take hold. Most nights would have been spent practicing his illusions, but Harrison found his usual distraction even more boring than staring. Maybe sleep would find him if he just tried-

"H-Harrison?" The unmistakable lisp of Nerris' voice pulled the boy from his thoughts, eyes leaving the ceiling and falling on the entrance of his tent. 

"Nerris! Come to mock Team Weather Channel some more?" Harrison smirked, sitting up on his cot, a match of wits definitely peaking his interest. 

However, one look at the girl made it evident she hasn't come for a fight, her face twisted up in discomfort with blue eyes glossed over.

Nerris arms crossed over her stomach, "Y-you got any spells f-for-," The girl winced, taking a moment to recompose herself, "Suspected poisoning?"

"Suspected poisoning? What do you mean?" Harrison quickly got up from his cot, hoping Nerris would take the hint to sit down. 

"I-I think there was something in my d-dinner…" Nerris groaned, lowering herself onto the bed. 

Harrison took a cautionary step backwards, "So, you feel sick or something?"

Nerris nodded feebly, her arms tightening around her middle. Harrison moved to stand beside her, placing a hand on her back, "I dunno if I have any spells, but I know when I'm feeling crummy, I feel better after some sleep...Maybe that'll help?" 

"M-maybe…" Nerris nodded, already tilting herself to lay down, "G-got any songs other than David's stupid singalongs?"

"You want me to sing to you?" Harrison asked, taking a seat in the ground.

Nerris yawned, looking down at the boy, "My mom sings to me when I feel, uh-..."

"Crummy?"

"Yeah, that's the word you used…" The girl rubbed her eyes before groaning again, another wave of nausea running through her. 

Harrison tensed, feeling particularly useless as he watched his friend curl up just a little bit more. If a song was what he could do to make her feel better, then damn it, he would give her a song. 

"Some guy on youtube sings this one-..." Harrison started nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Nerris must have been feeling particularly sick because, instead of a snappy comeback, the girl simply pulled the blanket over her body.

The realization dawned on Harrison that he would more than likely be sleeping on the ground...Oh well. Nerris needed his bed more right now. Harrison sprawled out in the dirt, folding his hands over his chest. He tried to ignore the way his heart thudded under his palms as he felt the girl's eyes trained on him, waiting patiently for her lullaby. Here goes…

"Just tell her that you need her, try not to deceive her; See if it just heals with time…" Harrison paused to yawn, "If time won't show its face what's left are merely traces, eraser dust, and opaque lines…" 

A half lidded glance thrown Nerris' way confirmed that she had already closed her eyes, sleep much closer than either child initially thought. While it had seemed 'too early' less than ten minutes ago, Harrison found his own eyes closing, the rest of the song becoming muddled as his consciousness slipped away- 

"H-huh!?" Harrison sat up quickly, eyes blinking rapidly in the dark. What was he doing on the ground? Oh! Right! Nerris…

Nerris!? She hadn't been feeling well! He was singing to her, then- 

Harrison turned to look for the girl, but found that she was nowhere to be seen. The blankets didn't appear disturbed...Maybe. Harrison found the sleep still clinging to his thoughts made it hard to remember just how the blanket had been when they fell asleep.

Now, reasonably speaking, Nerris could have gotten up to puke, gone to the counselor cabin, or maybe even wandered back to her own bed...reasonably speaking. However, Harrison's mind decided it didn't feel like being reasonable tonight; No, instead it decided it needed to think up every possible scenario in which the girl was hurt, in danger, or worse! 

Since going on that quest together, Harrison found himself thinking about Nerris more and more; He wasn't sure why, either. Nothing had drastically changed between the two since they decided to put their differences aside, so why was Harrison stumbling out of his tent to go look for the girl?

Even better question, did the camp always look this menacing at night? Where the hell was he even going?

Now, the most obvious place Nerris would have gone would be the counselor cabin...At least, that's what Harrison hoped. He was starting to feel a little too spooked to look anywhere else, really, mind still racing with every possible bad scenario. 

With shaking hands, the illusionist knocked gently on the cabin door, though an instant regret set in almost immediately after. What was he even supposed to say? 'Hey, I'm looking for Nerris' would imply he cared about her or something! Not that he didn't care for his friend, but she would never let him live that down if she was in the cabin! 

The door flinging open pulled Harrison from his worries. He didn't have much time to come up with an excuse as Mr. Campbell ushered him inside, gesturing vaguely to the other campers, "Just find a spot somewhere, I don't care."

"Harrison! You're here! Great! You can help us fix the tv with magic!" Nikki exclaimed, grabbing the boy by the hand. 

"Well, actually, uh-" Harrison mumbled, eyes darting about the room. It seemed as though all the campers had taken refuge in the cabin, their earlier argument of which team would win still in full swing. 

"Nuh huh! Team Weather Channel is gonna win!" Nurf yelped, jumping up from his spot beside the TV.

"Hey, keep it down. Nerris is sleeping." Ered crossed her arms, adding in a slight eye roll for effect. 

Harrison's head immediately snapped toward Ered's direction, relief almost immediate as his eyes finally landed on his wayward friend. 

"Yeah, Nurf! Let Nerris sleep." Nikki snapped, crossing her arms as well. 

"Whatever, Team Loser Channel!"

The argument faded out as Harrison found himself settling beside the tv. He really couldn't think of a spell to help the situation at all, so instead, he took to levitating a few wires. Did the picture just get clearer? Or were his eyes playing tricks on him?

It didn't matter. With a clear view of his sleeping friend from where he was sitting, Harrison felt his fears slide away, taking his consciousness with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this was written quite some time ago, but I finally had some free time and got around to finishing it. 
> 
> Also, did anyone catch the references to Harrison's VA? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Disclaimer, as always, I own nothing.


End file.
